


Soul Eater: A Jumanji AU

by blue_idiot



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Asura is paranoid, Asura is the one kid who goes missing, Crona and Ragnarok are siblings, Crona doesn't know what to do in this situation, Death the Kid curses, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Jumanji AU, Liz and Patty are Kid's sisters, Lord Death adopts Liz and Patty, Lord Death is a good dad, Maka goes to detention, Maka talks back to Sid, Multi, Ragnarok is that one jerk yonger sibling everyone hates, Stein and Marie adopt Crona, also death the kid's name is going to be Sephtis, and Ragnarok but Stein regrets doing that, and a jumanji au, but I took it too seriously, death the kid and asura are brothers, his name is Yama, speaking of Lord Death, there are others who I'll add later, this is a human au folks, this was supposed to be a crack fic, well adopted sisters, what? you think I'm gunna let their names be lord death and death the kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: Asura Death was the child of Yama Death and brother of Sephtis. Was. He has been missing for ten years and has been presumed dead.Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and Crona aren't sure how this happened. All they knew was that they got detention, they found a game, they played the game, and now they are stuck in the game.A Soul Eater fanfic and a Jumanji AU. That's all I can say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Folks this is a human au so Lord Death's name is Yama and Kid's name is Sephtis. Why I named them that? Yama is the name of a god of death and Sephtis is supposed to mean eternal death in Persian.  
> And yes I'm writing another story even though I barely began on my other one, Hiraeth.

The moon was blocked out by dark, black curtains. A small, moon-shaped night light illuminated the side of the bed. The only other light was from the glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling and fan, the red numbers from the clock over the bed, and the small tv in the corner of the room where wires were tangled together. Two bottles of pills on top of gift cards and papers were on the nightstand. A curled up figure was under the star covered bed, small snores coming from him. The clock over the door read 2:45 am. The door opened and more light pooled into the room from the hallway. 

The boy’s father looked to the corner where the gaming devices were. He wasn’t sure if his son was still awake as he tended to stay up but protested going to sleep at 3am. Something about the devil’s hour. He would either go to sleep before 3 or stay up trying to avoid looking at the clock and forgetting it was 3 am. He smiled as his eyes laid upon his sleeping son. He turned to get something out of his bag, it was a board game. He knew his son preferred video games, but sometimes he caught him playing board games with his friends at school. It was usually a game that needed only two to four players as his son didn’t have many. Luckily the game he had could be played with the maximum of four players. He walked to his son’s bed, careful not to make any noise. He set the board game on the night desk, putting his son’s pills on it and balancing it so it didn’t fall off of it. He looked around the room, trying to find a piece of paper and a writing tool. He found a pencil but no paper, he decided to write it on a receipt he had in his pocket. He set the note on the game. He turned to leave. He hesitated. He stared at his son’s sleeping form. He was hidden under the covers, his hair the only thing visible. He smiled. He moved the covers so his son’s face was visible. He was facing away from him. He ran his hand through his son’s black and white hair. He kissed his forehead. 

“I love you,” he whispered. He left. The sleeping figure smiled. 

 

The aroma of breakfast didn’t wake him up, what woke him up was his internal alarm clock. He sat up groggily. He just sat there, blinking and yawning. He looked at the clock which read 7:20 am. He laid back down, turning on his side and pulling the covers up over his head despite it still being dark in his room thanks to his curtain choice. If he skipped breakfast he should get around 20 more minutes of sleep. He was woken up again at the shout of his little brother. 

“Ashuwa! Get yo ash downshtaish!” That wasn’t a bad way to get woken up. He sat up slowly, his body shaking in laughter as his father yelled at his brother, reminding him just because he says it, doesn’t mean you could say it. That’s what father gets for cursing around Sephtis. 

“I’m coming,” he yelled, yet added again much quieter, “I’m coming.”  
As he wrapped his scarf around his neck he left his room. He walked down the stairs and made his way into the dining room. He was greeted with the sight of his baby brother spouting absolute nonsense as his dad gasped, shrieked in fear when the story got particularly ‘scary’, shouted no in disbelief to which his brother nodded and said “I know right!” and scolded him when he cursed. He sat in his chair and ate his eggs. 

“Bruder,” his baby brother shouted, standing up in his chair, his story totally forgotten about. His dad laughed and pinched his cheek. 

“What are you, German?” His baby brother shook his head no and said in the most serious voice ever. 

“No, but I’m Spanish.” Asura choked on his eggs. His dad raised his eyebrow, trying not to laugh. 

“You're Spanish,” Asura asked, trying to not burst into giggles. His brother gave him a deadpan stare and gave a small nod. His father chuckled, shaking his head, his long black hair going everywhere. His brother went back to arranging his bacon. 

“Did you take your medicine?” His father asked. Asura slumped and shrugged upstairs, leaving his half-eaten breakfast. 

“Can I take medicine, father?” 

“No, you don’t need it.” His baby brother bombarded his father with questions as to why he can’t have medicine.  
Asura finally saw the game board. He opened the bottle of pills he had. He plopped one in his mouth and swallowed it while drinking water from a water bottle he found near his bed. He read the title. “Jumanji.” He blinked. He shook his head, he didn’t play board games anymore. He had no friends to play them with. Well, not anymore. He walked away, grabbing his backpack and walking downstairs. 

“Bye, Bruder.” He hugged his brother who teared up, well tried to, it was hard to hug him with the car seat. He always teared up when he went to school, scared that Asura wouldn’t be back even though he would. He didn’t want to blame him, but that didn’t give him much confidence that he would come back. As he walked away he was pulled back. His father hugged him, kissing his hair. 

“Aw, I love your little stripes.” Which reminded him, he needed to dye it again. Yes, he dyed his hair white, or well, some of it. 

“Father.” He groaned in annoyance. He laughed.

He stepped into his room, dropping his backpack on the ground. He arrived late again, detention for sleeping in class. He walked towards his nightstand, not noticing how the game board somehow became a game cartridge. He grabbed his sleeping pills. Guess he had to take them, he couldn’t stay up today, unless he wanted another detention. His father wasn’t pleased when got it. He took them. Now, to waste some time until they kicked in. He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 10 minutes passed. Now 20. He sat up and looked at his nightstand. Why? He didn’t know. And then he noticed the cartridge. He blinked. Did his father decide to buy him a game cartridge instead? He shrugged. Mind as well play it. At least for 5 minutes.  
He inserted it into his console and waited. The game turned on. After watching the title sequence, he had to pick a character. After waisting 3 minutes deciding, he picked. 

Someone knocked on his door. 

“Son?” More knocking. 

“Son?” 2 minutes passed. 

“Son?” The door opened. He didn’t find anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Black*Star was a simple teenager, the only thing special about him was that he had an enormous ego and he was somehow dating the most popular girl ever, Tsubaki. Tsubaki was humming a song as she swung her and Black*Star’s intertwined hands back and forth. As they walked to school, Black*Star ranted about how he didn’t need to study for the test coming up. All Tsubaki did was give an uneasy smile, knowing how Black*Star tended to fail a lot of tests. Luckily he made up for it by participating a lot and doing well on projects. When they entered the school, Black*Star stopped. Tsubaki turned back confusion written on her face. 

“Black*Star?” He laughed.

“Go on without me,” he said looking around for someone, “I just need to meet up with someone.” Tsubaki sighed, she knew what he was going to do. She shook her head and walked away, disappointed. 

Black*Star leaned against the wall, scanning the crowd. He began to grow annoyed. He walked away from the inspirational poster-covered wall. Classes were going to start soon and he needed the guy to hurry up. He leaned this way and that, unaware of the presence behind him, at least until they tapped him on the shoulder. Black*Star jumped, whirling around to face the thing that poked him. His face brightened. 

“There you are!” A pink-haired person stood there, carrying papers in their arms. They avoided eye contact, shuffling on their feet. He looked down shoving the papers into Black*Star’s hands. 

“Here, your answers,” they said. They turned to leave.

“Wait, Crona,” Black*Star said, stopping Crona by grabbing their shoulder and gave them a big toothy smile, “thanks!” Crona gave a small, hesitant smile back. They left, thinking about the consequences of their actions if they were found out. 

“Okay students, test time,” Professor Stein said, leaning back in his chair and looking at something on his computer. Black*Star slipped folded pieces of paper out of his pocket, they were the answers Crona gave him. He put them on his lap. 

“Pst,” his best friend said, not looking away from his paper and keeping his head down, “the answers?” Black*Star grinned. Luckily, he got Crona to make two copies of the answers. He tried to be discreet when he passed the papers to the desk in front of him. “Thanks.” Black*Star nodded, even though Soul couldn't see him. Tsubaki, who was watching this encounter from the other side of the small classroom, sighed. She went back to work.

Crona stared at their test, fidgeting. They didn’t write anything on their paper, too nervous to. ‘Oh god, what Stein found out? What if Maka found out they used their study session and ‘note taking’ to help Back*Star cheat?’ They hunched over themselves, questioning why they agreed to help Black*Star? They jolted when someone put a hand on their shoulder. They looked up to see Stein towering over him with concern but suspicious eyes.

“Crona, something wrong,” he whispered. Crona shook their head frantically, trying to keep eye contact with their adopted father. 

“No,” they gulped breaking eye contact for a second, “no sir.” Stein nodded and patted Crona’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” he said. He walked back and sat in his chair again. Crona visibly deflated. 

“Black*Star, detention,” the Professor said just as Black*Star was about to walk out of the room. 

“What?” Professor Stein looked up from the papers he was grading. He held up Black*Star’s which had a small zero in the corner of the paper. 

“You know the rules. You cheat, you get a zero and detention,” he turned to look at Crona who was still packing up, Maka waiting for them, “you too Crona.” Maka looked confused, not wanting to believe Crona cheated. Crona hurried and finished packing up, nodding at Professor Stein and ran out of the room trying to avoid Maka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like to tell y'all im one of those people that are really productive but then will go weeks, maybe a month, without posting anything.  
> Also I don't think Crona's a girl but not really a boy. idk but they use they/them pronouns.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Death's such a good dad.


End file.
